guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lost-Blue
There we go... May have to go into the old archive and add the newer template... Unsure, first time I've done this, lol. --Powersurge360 05:11, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Aww, I didn't get first comment. Thoughtful 05:11, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :: :] tyvm. Lost-Blue 05:21, 12 April 2008 (UTC) New font color! Skyblue to Powderblue; I wanted mayablue but it comes out lime green for some reason :[ Lost-Blue 20:13, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :STEEL BLUE! Lost-Blue 01:40, 14 April 2008 (UTC) F1 and 7th graders I forgot to say I was gone for 2 days b/c we got hit by an F1 tornado and I went on a student council field trip. omg 7th graders are soo crazy but hillarious at the same time; "Then I hit my no-no spot and she hit her no-no square" xD Lost-Blue 20:25, 12 April 2008 (UTC) want me to fix? Want me to fix it for you? I think I know what the trouble is. — Warw/Wick 05:40, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :sure go wild Lost-Blue 05:41, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Should work now. — Warw/Wick 05:44, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Your mesmer Looks realy screwed RT | Talk 21:01, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :yeah i know but idk why Lost-Blue 21:03, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :: On second thought that comment may be a little inappropriate. If anyone wants to see a joke related to eating disorders, it's still here, just hidden. --Powersurge360 21:16, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::What comment? Lost-Blue 22:21, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I said something that, in hindsight, could be considered inappropriate, so I put it in a hidden comment for anyone who would want to read it, but out of sight and with fair warning to anyone who could be offended by it. If you edit the code you'll see my original comment. --Powersurge360 22:26, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Where.... I have no idea what you are talking about Lost-Blue 18:34, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Click edit, and look at the comment I posted. The one that says "On second thought...." and then immediately before it you will see a ">" sign. That makes the end of my hidden comment. The rest of the comment is just before that. No point hiding it though if I'm forced to draw this much attention to it... Sigh --Powersurge360 22:36, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::: "Tsk, tsk, denial and playing dumb goes hand-in-hand with anorexia nervosa. Your mesmer needs to see a doctor." lol its okay i hate people who go around saying ZOMG IM FAT or ZOMG IM SKINNY or ZOMG IM (racism ensues although i think its hypocrisy) and then when someone calls them fat/skinny/(ditto) their like zomg ima tell on you. Infact that happened to me Friday. some 6th grdaer is telling his mommy on me b/c i called him fat b/c he was screaming that he was hungry and deserved to eat first...fat ass; anywho i lol-ed dont feel bad Lost-Blue 18:40, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Lol the concept of sensitivity escapes you, eh? I um... kinda hid it in the off chance someone is recovering from that and freaks out. And um... there's the comment on the main page again. Oh well, all apologies anyone who may visit this page, I tried. --Powersurge360 22:45, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I have 2% body fat thats lethal and i am very empathetic but if I can live through it then they can too Lost-Blue 22:48, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I think if anybody is offended, Surge, you are clearly not to blame. Hehe. Game attempt at being tactful, though. 22:51, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Then I am o>O Lost-Blue 22:53, 13 April 2008 (UTC) main page nice try. lol —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 00:50, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :dammit Lost-Blue 00:51, 14 April 2008 (UTC) For God's sake, do not ruin this joke. Hyprocisy? Lost-Blue 01:33, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Lay off the fat jokes... (not as funny if you misspell "Hypocrisy") --Powersurge360 21:35, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :Why no, it was not. :Warwick already ruined half of it, please let us keep the remains. 01:36, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::go eat cabbage Lost-Blue 01:40, 14 April 2008 (UTC) your sig Maybe its because I don't have the font on my home PC and its easier to read there or maybe you just changed it; but for whatever reason, I'm sitting in a lab at school and I can barely see your signature. Please change the color to make it easier to read. Thanks. Also, lol your name is Lost Blue and your sig is blue and hard to find lol.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 02:14, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :its a dark blue now tho Lost-Blue 02:16, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I must have looked at a version before you changed it. Its fine now. Thanks. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 02:21, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::was skyblue then powderlue not its steel blue and there is one maya blue but it came out green....thats what she said!....wait.... ew >< Lost-Blue 02:22, 14 April 2008 (UTC) My gel says "For guys" and the font is tiny and a weird style and I thought it said "For gays" lol and we did a project on Abolitionists and my friend had the same thing; his hand writing is weird and he wrote guy; and our teacher crossed it out and said "gay?" lol Lost-Blue 23:08, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :Your ADD kicks the SHIT out of mine --Gimmethegepgun 04:19, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::http://fanboys-online.com/minis/20080330.jpg -- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 04:21, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::YESLost-Blue 04:29, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Don't forget! --~~*googles bunnies* Thanks Your "friend" has a very pretty voice. The recording could be worked on, but seeing as it was probably a computer mic and not mixed professionally I understand. Tell her to use audacity and record two tracks, that way she can easily turn down the guitar so it doesnt drown out her voice in parts... I'd say get pro-tools, but thats expensive, unless you bit torrent..... :) 24.29.235.249 17:57, 14 April 2008 (UTC) : :o and thx to who, wait Michelle? Lost-Blue 01:07, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Hey! Get off of my color! There's plenty of other blues to choose from. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:15, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :more then half of them don't work but this one pwns more then yours! Lost-Blue 00:31, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Tip: More colors work if you put in the hex code instead of the name. Like, put in #002FA7 instead of "internationalkleinblue". Right now, it looks like a normal link color to me. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:27, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::zomg I love you D: not rlly lol but "you" I got Maya Blue to work ^^ ITS MY COLOR NOW Lost-Blue 01:32, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::OK, have fun. I was having so much trouble geting colors when I was doing my sig, too. Hex > color names. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:33, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Fun? Lost-Blue 01:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC) All the things that you never ever told me go here :D Lost-Blue 01:06, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm heterosexual. [[User:GW-Misfate|[[user:Misfate|'♥Misfate'♥]]]] 01:06, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::That's implied upon meeting someone unless otherwise your attention is deviated away by a characteristic of them. Lost-Blue 01:08, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Snickers don't make me snicker, Cheerios don't make me happy and Glad doesn't make me glad that I'm taking out the trash. Lost-Blue 01:42, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Yuri Yuri is my GW characters name. It also happens to be a form of anime porn which is classified with only 2 females... =) :perv Lost-Blue 03:42, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hentai is not porn. 03:45, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Is hentai drawn stuff? Lost-Blue 03:49, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Maybe. Google it. 03:49, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Hey! Lost-Blue 03:51, 16 April 2008 (UTC) HEY! Join the beauty pagent, sign ups on my talk page!-- ìğá†ħŕášħis hosting a beauty pagent! 23:39, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Dont QQ It's ok, Lost. We know you exist. It's just that no one can find you because you're... well... lost. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:08, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :lol ty Lost-Blue 02:10, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::You can't feel bad just because no one's on your talkpage. Heck, the only person with constant talkpage traffic is Maui. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:12, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yea i know but i've said some stuff and people don't respond to me, if that person was someone else I'm sure the talk would be flooded :/ Lost-Blue 02:15, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::It's not personal, Blue. Sometimes we just have trouble following your train of thought. <3 hehe. 02:42, 17 April 2008 (UTC) I need to learn html coding like were going to make a page with a list of teachers and a search engine for that page and then each clicking on the name brings you to a seperate page for that teacher. On both pages we need animations/background/effects/ and a navigation box...yeah idk how our STUDENT COUNCIL teacher expects us to know this crap b/c all we have at the school is Microsoft Office 2002 Front Page. I know how to link, upload pics, make basic cheap backgrounds, and how to make a (non)working search engine D: Lost-Blue 22:16, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, can't help you. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:18, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not cool anymore! 23:02, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::lol j/k was seeing if anyone would notice Lost-Blue 23:04, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Everyone who stalks RC noticed tbh :P . Btw, put a space between entrea and "and". --Shadowcrest 23:05, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Tornadooooo warning is in place and last time we had a preceding f1. They say this one is supposed to be stronger.. and i have freakin hard h/w that no one gets and our teacher never explained >< (facotring trinomalis we worked with stuff like x^2+etc... but she never showed us how to do 7x^2 she said as Pre-Ap we should have been able to learn by now and i have a 90 in that class and can't do bad. (I'm an a-student) >< Lost-Blue 01:04, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :thx for the support, lol Lost-Blue 01:17, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::what's the trinomial? --Shadowcrest 01:21, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::atm its 3x^2+10x+8 and a pure answer is not wanted or is any help Lost-Blue 01:23, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::blah. I've had to factor almost every math problem since the beginning of this semester, i'm used to it. --Shadowcrest 01:24, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Complete the square! Easier than factoring for that problem. --Powersurge360 01:26, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::dod I got 3x^2|6x 4x|10 but idk how to simplify that Lost-Blue 01:27, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :No way that's right. 6*4=/=10 and 6+4=/=8... --Powersurge360 01:29, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :: yes ac=24 6*4=24| 6+4=10(b) thats hwo we learned it! 01:30, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::Dude, I'd either complete the square or use the quadratic equation and pretend like I factored it,lol --Powersurge360 01:31, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Songs for the quadratic formula pwn face. --Shadowcrest 01:32, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::? some of theses i got right and some of the I got tottally wrong she gave the answers (2part assignment) but i couldnt see them and she got mad at some copying them and siad they ddint try :( Lost-Blue 01:35, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Quadratic formula says that isn't factorable. --Shadowcrest 01:36, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Story Time DWYDRIsszA0&feature=related Watch this. Last year on the last week of school it is traditional to go to an area with shopping centers and food directly after school. Me and my friends go to Starbucks inside are some of my highschool friends (I know a lot of older people) just sitting there. When we walk in there is a lady that appears to be very angry. On kid walks up to get a naapkin and she screams "GET AWAY FROM ME!" and were all like okay. So then I ask a friend who was there and he said that they just sat at the table next to her and she went on a hate speech about racism. Then now she starts calling everyone inside StarBucks, stupid. She calims b/c she was born and raised in Iowa she was superior to everyone else. (I was born in Iowa which I told her and she said "Halleijuah" lol) Then she goes on a hate speech about how too many young kids were in there and we are all evil and were going to rape and attack her (no lie). Then she goes on about how they are breaking their civil rights and steals my friend (shes Arabian and was just sitting there!!!!!!!! she didn't even talk and wanted to get out!!!!) b/c she said she was a terroist. Then I giver her a speech about "civil rights" and all the kids in tehre are laughing at her b/c she got owned by mean b/c she kepy saying "SHUT UP! You're not a real IOWAN" and I just kept talking politely and told her I would not shut up. Then my friend calls her mom who calsl on teh cops on her and they interview me and my friends. She gets a ticket and a raistraining order, I get high school cred. ^^ go me Lost-Blue 03:23, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :LMFAO!!! YOU RECORDED IT?! That is so freaking crazy. -- Sk8 (T/ 03:26, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::lol thats not it thats a simliar scenerio, i think someone did record though Lost-Blue 03:27, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Hi Res Skill Icons Hey. I am beginning to update Lann's Hi-Res Rit page with your images. I'm just going to code all the links in there, then as you upload the rest of them, the red-links will go away :D . -- Sk8 (T/ 13:17, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Ok, page is fully updated, and all images are accounted for :D User:Lann/Hi-Res Ritualist Skills -- Sk8 (T/ 14:13, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::yeah thx I was at school Lost-Blue 21:17, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::When you crop your images, you should try to make all of them the same dimensions. That way it looks much more uniformed. And that way you don't chop off any edges. I found that 248x250 is almost the perfect dimensions to capture everything. -- Sk8 (T/ 21:38, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Lookie http://www.41q.com/type.41q?p=23673535 I should be an interior decorator.... so much for getting all A's in school and taking advanced courses, lol Lost-Blue 22:36, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Signature instead of a hyphon (-) im thinking of adding an image to my sig, how much more space can my sig take up, how big can the image be, and what do you think I should use/make? Lost-Blue 02:01, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Your sig can be quite a bit bigger if need be, but you are limited to one 19x50 (I think 50) pixel picture. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [T] 04:09, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Anomalies Here's my question. Do any skills' concise descriptions denote the range and which they are cast from? If not, any single skill leaving out this information, I think, shouldn't be classified as an anomaly. (Talk • ) 04:00, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :MP47 made it an anomaly, I added as a note he gave it a template. Ask/tell him Lost-Blue 04:06, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::Alrighty then. (Talk • ) 04:10, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Fnin Lag If I get another 3-10 minute lag spike then im switching (temporarly) geesh this is redicolous Lost-Blue 02:00, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :/agree Its recockulous -- Sk8 (T/ 02:09, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :: lol cock xD that made me spit out my soda Lost-Blue 02:17, 20 April 2008 (UTC) PvX has a link to a pornographic mmo and the game's official website is soooooo funny. For instance, "Firth movie" and "Download Client. You can't no download""we are not accepting anyone in English site." "We find the advertiser. Click if you consult." LOL Lost-Blue 13:18, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :If there's an ad like that on PvX, it's probably adware on your computer. All of our ads are for Razer™ now, since they're our sponsor ;) ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 20:03, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Hmmm Good Sir... Frankly I am shocked and applaud that you would go so far as to cross the line and call me a connoisseur of cheaply draw lesbian pornography and slander my outstanding name within the GuildWiki community by labeling me as a pervert. I shall have you know I'll not just stand by and watch as you turn me into some kind of rinse and reuse outlet for your so-called "lulz". From this moment on I shall hear no more of your whimsical frivolity and senseless debauchery less they be the words of your complete surrender and "lulz" disarmament. If you wish to contact me, you can reach me through my lawyer @ 555-555-5555. Lol jk. ky™ 16:05, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :That post contained such vast quantities of win that much of the third world collapsed through the surface of the earth. I hope you're happy. Lord of all tyria 16:12, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::I can do that sometimes when I don't mean too. ky™ 16:56, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::: Lord of Tyria, that was not even funny, and lol at King. Lost-Blue 21:15, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::::NPA less please. --Shadowcrest 21:18, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :::::my talk page and when people make fun of 3rd world questions it really ticks me, don't think life as worthless...thats the only thing keeping me from taking mine Lost-Blue 21:36, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::GW:NPA extends to every page on the site. This might be your talk page, but it's not on your site, your network, and therefore belongs to the community. You have the right to edit it, but not to harass anyone else who chooses (and rightfully so) to post in good taste. As long as the topics are in good taste, you've got no right to jump all over him. Hell, even if they aren't bring it to the attention of an admin, because it's not your war to fight. Also, the point of making oneself known "forever" brings me to this; it is simply an impossibility to be known for the remainder of time. --Powersurge360 21:44, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Major Help Is Greatly Needed If someone sent you an email, and you open it through Microsoft Outlook and the "from" section only has say Alex Smith, how do you find out Alex Smiths' email adress? Please this is vrey urgent (No I can't jsut reply my outlook is not working so I'm going to get the person's email adress and send via another email operator yahoo. Lost-Blue 21:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Right click on the email header in the inbox and select Options. A window will open with the Internet headers listed. There you will see the email address as Return Path". Utter Havoc 22:01, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::wtf is an email header? im horribly bad at technology be VERY specific please Lost-Blue 22:02, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :::Open the email. Hit file, go to properties. At the top it should have their email. --Shadowcrest 22:05, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::::zomg thank you Lost-Blue 22:07, 22 April 2008 (UTC) My student council teacher who is a really kind and really nice person sent me an e-mail with this. "My husband was sent to the emergency room this afternoon, they found a blood clot, and he is being sent to ICU right now. We do not know how serious the situation is at the moment--they may have to run a CAT scan to rule out an anurism. You realize that we live with the type of problem constantly, but I cannot plan anything right now until I know more. I expect to be at school tomorrow, but then again I may not." Her husband has had about 12? or so deadly things happen to him in the past 3 years and yet she can stay so hopeful and work really hard (she pretty much does a lot of work as a la-teacher, gt liason, stuco leadre, and sage-leader :( just wanted to put it out there Lost-Blue 02:56, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::(deleted Misfate's comment trying to avoid NPA) how rude she wrote that and she is obviouslly having a tough time right now, think about how you would feel if you hvae pressure at work, your partner is dieing, your brother recently died, and people still expect you to do all their work; i doubt you would worry about spelling. Lost-Blue 04:09, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::I only have one question: why'd she send YOU this message? --Gimmethegepgun 04:10, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Becuase i've known her for 3 years and im the Vice President and I sent her an email apology about a project going awry b/c I felt bad b/c she got in trouble b/c of something I did and she didn't come to school today btw :[ Lost-Blue 04:11, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::::/apologize+sorry. It's just that I'm doing an English project and reading through GameFaqs posts at the same time. Must be hard. ♥Misfate♥ 04:13, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Good night, sweet prince. ♥Misfate♥ 04:30, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :lmao 04:34, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::Don't tell me Blue is a girl. ♥Misfate♥ 04:39, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::80% of one. 04:40, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Fix'd. ♥Misfate♥ 04:45, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Scared 05:59, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::O.O Lost-Blue 12:33, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Meh I'm having one of those lethargic, boring, *bleh* days :/ Lost-Blue 00:29, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :I hate those days. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:30, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::I hate all days. Life sux. /emo. ♥Misfate♥ 00:32, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::I get them...often, actually my "normal person mood" days are more rare and these are common :/ Lost-Blue 00:33, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Sky Pics yeah they kinda suck some taken with my now broken digital camera, and some taken with my cellphone (you can see its reflection in some pics lol) just wanting to say any comment even a mean one is welcome :D Lost-Blue 02:52, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Is that an eclipse? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:54, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::really bad thunderstorm :D Lost-Blue 02:55, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::I like the ones with the sun in them Blue.rellik 09:48, 3 May 2008 (UTC) hmm Actually im watching but waiting for you to revert your own mistake, please come to some sense, i dont want to take action. Consider this a warning. -- Xeon 04:34, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :i ate a bunch of sweets and drank a bunch of gatorade and talking to friends :D and no listened to me :[ b/c i have no self control thats how i handled the situation :P Lost-Blue 04:38, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::That doesn't matter, dont vandal the wiki no matter what. If you cant handle it, step off the computer for a while. By reverting it after my warning you show you have some sense, so use it before you take an action next time. -- Xeon 04:45, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::"so use it before you take an action next time." that's what she said xD and okay :D Lost-Blue 04:46, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Pagent Update Please post your reply to the question as soon as possible, contestants will be graded on lolz factor, as well as actual answers that might help the world. Also archive.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 03:53, 29 April 2008 (UTC)